


Hunting

by Ryu_ookami



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome John Watson, BAMF John, Dark John Watson, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapped Sherlock, Violence, john's past revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_ookami/pseuds/Ryu_ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before John Watson became a Doctor he was someone much darker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting

Mycroft stepped in front of John blocking his way through the door.

"Where, exactly, do you think you are going Dr Watson?" Mycroft smiled as he spoke while trying to project an air of concern for John's well being.

"I'm going after Sherlock, Mycroft, now move," John snarled the words at Mycroft as a look of rage crossed his face at the unwanted interruption.

"Now really Dr Watson, you know I can't allow you to do that. What would Sherlock say if you weren't here when my people fetch him back?" Mycroft moved closely trying to intimidate John into moving back into the room.

"Mycroft. Don't you get it? Moriarty has Sherlock." John wasn't moving.

"And I have several able bodied people whom, will I'm sure find Sherlock and return him to us shortly," Mycroft responded, not moving an inch from his newly acquired position inside the door frame.

John scrutinised Mycroft for a few moments before responding, all warmth and emotion having vanished from his voice as he did so, a blank emptiness falling over him like a shadow.

"Mycroft, let me tell you how this is going to go. You can either get out of my way, wish me luck and let me go find Sherlock or you can continue to stand there, in which case I'm going to tear your throat out, step over your dead body, and go rescue Sherlock without your blessing. To be honest I really don't care which option you choose, but you've got until I count to five to pick one."

Mycroft stared at John visibly shocked that the mild mannered Dr Watson had not only stood up to him but had threatened him with physical violence as well.

“One,” John whispered in the sudden quiet.

Mycroft tried to reason with John once again.

“Really Dr Watson, Sherlock is my brother. I want him back just as much as you do.”

“The fact that Sherlock is your brother is the only reason you're still standing. Two,” John intoned coldly.

Mycroft tried appealing to John's human nature. “John I know you care about-” was as far as he got before the count continued interrupting him.

“Three.” John started to visible tense seemingly getting ready to pounce.

Mycroft looked at Dr Watson, unable to believe that Dr Watson was about to attempt to attack him. Something about the way Dr Watson stood suddenly started sounding warning bells in Mycroft's head.

Mycroft took a second glance recognising the tension in Watson's body. Several of the more physical types of people that worked for him and his department would often stand the same way shortly before inflicting the maximum amount of physical pain on a human body that was possible.

Mycroft took a deep breath and acknowledged to himself that this wasn't Dr Watson the sidekick that was stood before, him this was John Watson the combat veteran, the killer. Mycroft throw his thoughts back to the taxi driver that had mysteriously been killed the moment he had appeared to be a threat to his brother Sherlock. Realising his position he quickly reached a decision, Mycroft stepped to one side murmuring an almost unheard “Good hunting” as he watched Dr Watson brush past him going down the stairs.

John exited 221B Baker street barely giving the three suited men at the bottom of the stairs a glance before holding his hand out and demanding in an icy cold tone “Car Keys now!”

The closest of the three men stepped forward “Sir I don't know what you” this was as far as he managed to get before John stepped forward and punched him in the throat, not stopping John stepped to one side as the man fall to his knees gasping his throat and choking. The second man froze for a second barely able to believe the speed at which his team leader had been taken down this proved to be his undoing as John quickly continued moving forward, accelerating forward quickly before kicking him sharply between the legs. John barely glanced at the slowly crumbling man before deciding he wasn't collapsing fast enough he stepped back and then stepping forward again he brought his knee up into the face of the man who preceded to collapse at a faster rate. John reached into the man’s jacket and relieved him of the Browning nine millimetre that all of Mycroft's people carried as standard turning he pointing it at the third man who had barely had time to move let alone realise that he was now being held at gun point. John put his hand out and repeated his previous sentence “Car Keys Now!”

“Look I'm just the driver, I'm just a temporary driver, it's my first day here...here, look here's the keys, okay? Just don't shoot please, for the love of god don't shoot” The man shaking and obviously terrified held the car keys out, his hand trembling and the keys rattling as he did so.

John stepped forward taking the cars keys as he did so the man still shaking slowly collapsed to the floor. John went to step past him, glanced down at the man and then stopped. For a brief moment the mild mannered Dr Watson made an appearance again

“Do yourself a favour.”

The man looked up at Dr Watson barely able to believe he was still alive. Dr Watson continued “Quit..You're not cut out to do the sort of work that Mycroft needs his people to do.” The driver watched as all the emotion vanished from Dr Watson's face and the cold impersonal face of the man who had just gone through the entire team of men reappeared. John Watson entered the car and the terrified man watched as his car pulled away from the kerb in a cloud of dust.

*******

“so let me get this straight, Dr Watson threatened you. He then proceeded to take down two fully trained armed special branch officers in less than two minutes and so terrified a third officer that he quit on the spot and you want me to advise my officers to walk away if they see him”

Lestrade paused unable to believe he was about to say what he was about to say

“and all this because you think Watson's gone out to look for your brother Sherlock. Because some super villain may have kidnapped him.”

Lestrade stopped considering his words for a second before continuing

“This is real life, not some James Bond movie Mycroft”

Lestrade crossed his arms and stared impatiently waiting for Mycroft's reply.

“No, Detective Inspector Lestrade I don't want you man to walk away if they see him” Mycroft paused before continuing “I expect you to order your officers to run away if they see him. John Watson hasn't gone for a Sunday stroll to look for my brother. He's gone hunting for the men that took him.”

“And what do you expect to happen when he finds them. For them just to hand Sherlock over.” Lestrade was confused but was trying hard not to show it.

“No, I expect a bloodbath” the short quick answer was fired back.

“Then I need to order my officers to place John Watson under their protective custody, not leave him to be massacred.”

“Perhaps I haven't made myself clear or perhaps you have just misunderstand me. John Watson isn't going to be the victim. John Watson is going to be the monster that causes the bloodbath.” Mycroft was slowly losing his patience at Lestrade's inability to follow the simplest of suggestions.

Donovan snorted interrupting even though she had only been walking by “John Watson, he's as weak as a kitten, he's harmless.”

Mycroft sighed ignoring his growing need to order someone to stand traffic duty for the rest of their careers “That’s what I thought until earlier today. After I left Baker Street, I went back to my office and I decided to dug further into Dr Watson’s military record. After making a few phone calls and applying” Mycroft paused as if searching for the right word “Pressure” He continued slowly “in a few places I received some further information that placed Dr Watson in a new category.”

“Oh! so he's moved from cute and fluffy to may break a fingernail and scream like a twelve year old girl when threatened” Donovan laughed plainly amused with herself at the thought of Dr Watson being dangerous in any sort of way.

“John Watson may be the most dangerous man you've ever meet Sergeant Donovan and if you value you're life I suggest you remember that“ Mycroft back turned to Lestrade “Are you aware of what John Watson did in the army Detective inspector?”

Lestrade looked strangely at the eldest Holmes brother trying to work out if he had just threatened Donovan's life “Well he was an army captain and a doctor so I presume he did doctorery things” Lestrade waved his hands around in a vague manner.

“No Detective inspector he didn't.” Mycroft paused rubbing the bridge of his nose before continuing “John Watson gained his medical degree after he joined the army, the comprehensive training he was given before he got his degree was of a totally different manner.”

Lestrade paused a strange cold chill going up his spine “what type of training?” Lestrade waited already dreading the answer before it was even given.

“That’s quite easy to answer” Mycroft stopped for a moment searching for the right words he was about to utter ”Before he was taught to mend bones and heal the sick, he was taught to break bones and kill in a calm, ruthless and efficient manner and from the reports I've seen and the people I've spoken to it was something he was very, very good at.” He paused remembering his disbelieve when he had first been told sighing he continued “One of them actually said that watching him kill somebody was like watching Van Gogh paint a picture or Mozart perform a concert, that it was a thing of beauty and a pleasure to behold, almost like a work of art.” Mycroft stopped and starred at Lestrade as if debating internally if Lestrade really needed the next piece of the puzzle, sighing to himself again he continued “I was also reliable informed that Captain John Watson has 1 unconfirmed kill and 107 confirmed enemy kills to his name.”

Lestrade swallowed a sudden lump in his throat “Donovan go downstairs and put out an order that no one and I mean no one is to attempt to stop, interfere or communicate with Dr John Watson in any manner. No matter what the circumstances or provocation may be” Lestrade turned to Mycroft a worried frown across his face “so how do we find and stop him then.”

“Finding Watson Detective Inspector will not be a problem. I'm certain all we have to do is to follow the dismembered, bleeding bodies he leaves in his wake. Stopping him however, that I'm afraid may be beyond my abilities and I can assure you it is definitely beyond the abilities of your department” Mycroft finished, adjusting his jacket and turning towards the door as he completed his sentence.

*******

“We just want to help you Lenny. Tell who did this and we can put them away” Lestrade tried to entice the man in front of him to give up any information that he had.

Mycroft stepped around the paramedic and moved forward pulling a photograph of Dr Watson from his briefcase as he did so “Lenny is it? Is this the man that attacked you?” he held up the photograph of Dr Watson and placed it in front of Lenny.

Lenny started to shake and then tremble, starring at the photograph he began to shake his head, his words tumbling out of his mouth as fast as he could form them “I fell, I was going upstairs for a beer and I fell.”

“so lets get this straight” Lestrade rubbed his hand across his face starring at the man laying on the floor before him “you're laying there claiming you fell?”

“I fell” Lenny repeated almost like he had been taught it by rote.

Lestrade and Mycroft moved to one side as the paramedic tried to stabilise Lenny so he was safe to be moved.

“You're telling me that received 2 broken legs, a fractured arm, a broken nose and two black eyes and numerous other injuries several of which look suspiciously like stab and burns from falling down the stairs?”

“I fell down the stairs more than once.”

“you fell down the stairs multiple times?”

“I fell got up and tried again and then I fell again so I tried again. What can I say I really wanted that beer” the man still looked terrified but seem to be gaining some small amount of satisfaction from the confusion that was plainly evident on Lestrade's face.

 

*******

John Watson looked down at the man tied to the chair in front of him and smiled grimly. “Its very simple.” He started to walk around the chair “If you tell me what I want to hear, I'll kill you quickly, cleanly and you'll be left with a little dignity.”

He turned picking up a small paring knife that he had obtained from a local supermarket from the table. Looking down at the man in front of him

“If you don't tell me what I want to know, I'll let you live.”

The man tried to hide his fear and snorted “You're a bloody amateur. You've got it wrong.” The man laughed derisively “what you mean is if I tell you what you want to know you'll let me live.” The man laughed again pitifully trying to use his derision to hide the fact that the man holding the knife in front of him terrified him.

“No” John shook his head “I said exactly what I mean” John sighed and knelt in front of the man making sure that the paring knifes serrated edge was in his eye line. “It's very simple, If you don't tell me what I want to know the first thing I'm going to do is use this knife and sever your spinal cord between the C1 and the C2.” John could see the confusion in the man’s face “let me put it another” John slowly walked around the chair “I'm going to shove this blade into here” John tapped the knife against the base of the man's skull gently "paralysingly you from the neck down for life”

“You can't, you're a doctor. You swear an oath. You remember do no harm” the man spat in John's direction.

“Sometimes for the good of the patient a cancerous, malignant growth has to be cut out” John looked at the man shaking his head “that's what you are you know, you, Moriarty and all the others like him you're a cancer infecting the body of society” John stood up, moving over to the table at the side of the room he picked up the soldiering iron, he spat on the tip watching the man from the corner of his eye as he did so.

The tied man watched and listened as the saliva sizzled on the red hot iron tip.

John smiled more to himself then anything he had missed this side of himself, it wasn't often he could let it out to play. Turning he started talking again “Then I'm going to use this soldering iron to melt the flesh around your nostrils until the flesh runs, just think the last thing you'd ever smell would be your own fleshing burning.” John had an almost tender smile on his face as he put the soldiering iron down and picked up a long sharp needle.

“You're bluffing. You wouldn't dare” the man seemed somehow less sure of himself.

“I'm then going to slide this down your ear canal before piercing you eardrum numerous times. I'm told its horrifically painfully so I’ll apologise before I start.”

John placed the needle back on the table before moving on to the next item he had lined up on the table. He picked up the pliers, He looked back at the man and sighed “at that point I'm afraid I'll have to be slightly less inventive and I'll just rip your tongue out by its roots.”

The man seemed to think for a moment “but if you do that I won't be able to tell you anything” he smirked believing that he had just found the flaw in Johns plan and that he had managed to call his bluff.

“Oh by that point you'll be in too much pain to do anything but scream anyway” John calmly stated before placing the pliers back on the table and picking up the simplest looking item from the table.

“This” he said shaking the small glass vial he had picked up “is something I borrowed form the hospital, Nitric acid” He paused “I'll be putting a couple of drop's or so in each eye. Blinding you. I'm told that the pain is excruciating” he smiled as he saw the man's reaction and he slowly put the vial back on the table and picked up the last item.

“So lets recap shall we” he spoke to the man kneeling in front of him giving him a pleasant smile as he did so “by this point you'll be paralysed, deaf, blind, mute and the only thing you'll be able to smell is your own burning flesh, that’s when this comes in handy“ John showed the man the metal ball hammer he had picked up “with this I'll be breaking your joints, your knees, elbows, fingers, toes. You get the general idea.”

He stood back up and stepped back to the table “But you were right when you said one thing, I am a doctor. Which means I know how to keep you alive and conscious, as I do all of this and then when you're in that weak, defenceless state I'll drop off outside a hospital” John paused thinking “Where they will keep you alive for the rest of your natural life which should be 50 or 60 years or so.”

There was another pause as John listened to the man's terrified breathing, “...except every so often I'll come back and cut you a little bit more so take a moment and imagine it.” there was silence in the room for a moment broken only by John's footsteps as he moved behind the terrified man. John continued with his narrative ” You'd be unable to talk, hear, smell, see or move. how long before you'd go insane? Every time someone opened a door and a breeze gently caressed your skin, it could be a nurse coming to clean you or it could be me coming back to cause you more pain. How long before you went insane or maybe” he paused looking at the man “maybe you'd come to hope that it was me, that I'd come to finally end your tortured existence. Maybe you'd even look forward to my visits” John took a deep breath and turned to face the man. Ignoring the rapidly growing puddle at the man's feet and the strong smell of ammonia he knelt so that they were face to face. He smiled pleasantly before speaking “So I'll ask you one last time. Are you going to tell me what I want to know?”

 

Forty five minutes later John left the building all expression gone from his face - he had an address.

It was a start.


End file.
